battlecraftccgfandomcom-20200216-history
Abilities
Abilities All cards have Abilities that determine what it does in battle. Your Characters can oftentimes be more than just a meaty cleaver. Everything from a Character’s basic attack, one that it does naturally every turn, is a form on Ability of another. Abilities: Unique Requirements There are specific keywords in the game that further applies to each card. The Unique keyword appears on very special cards with special personalities. Hence, each deck may only have ONE copy of this card. Some Abilities may have further requirements. These requirements are categorized into 5 types: *'Character Requirement' - These requirements are always found on Support cards and the Abilities on the card will only activate when the Support card is matched to the required Character. For example, Raad’s Vambraces will only work for Raad the Character. *'Clan Requirement (Character Card)' - Some Abilities on Character and Support cards have a clan requirement. When this symbol appears on a Character card, the Ability will only activate if there is another Character of the same clan present on the player’s side of the battlefield (opponent’s Characters of the same clan do not count). Shula’s Poison All Ability is an example of a clan requirement Ability on a Character. *'Clan Requirement (Support Card)' - Support cards with the clan requirement must be assigned to a Character Card with the same clan symbol to activate the Abilities on the card. Crescent Bow is an example of a Support card with a clan requirement. *'Tag Requirement (Character Card)' - Some Abilities on Characters only works on Characters with a specific tag. These Abilities only activate when there are other Characters with the specified tag in play. An example would be Snipe 6 Protean, which would be an Ability that only triggers when there’s a Character with the Protean tag on the opposing side. Another example would be the Heal All 2 Court, where the healing only activates for allies with the Court tag. *'Tag Requirement (Support Card)' - Some Support cards have Abilities that require a tag for the Ability to activate. This means the Support card must be assigned to a Character with the required tag to activate the Support card. Some cards have two different tag requirements for two different Abilities. If one of the tags are present on the assigned Character but not the other, the Ability that has the matched tag will activate. An example of tag requirements is the Tiger-Defense Claw Support card. Ability Classification Abilities: Activation Activation Order List The activation of Abilities can be categorized into 3 major types - Activated, Reactive and Static. *Activated Ability – Abilities that trigger on their own (e.g. Shock, Regen, Grow) *Reactive Ability – Abilities that trigger in reaction to the game (e.g. Block, Retaliate, All) *Static Ability – Abilities that carry an effect as long as the card is not dead. (e.g. Vanguard, Command, all) Golden Rule If the description of any ability clashes against a rule, the effect of the ability follows its description.